Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden
|-|Creature Side= |-|Impulse Side= |-|Fake Form= Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden is a Forbidden existence and is also one of the main antagonists of Revolution Saga lore. True to its name, it is among one of the strongest creatures who walked in the face of Duel Masters history and is also a high-level real life Metagame threat. Story A legendary existence who was sealed in the snow mountain of Rando, in the Dragon Saga World. Legend says that it must not be unsealed or the world will end, and the person who unsealed it will not survive. However, it was attempted to be unsealed by Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity in order to use it to rule the world. Therefore, he mass produces Invaders and used them to unseal it. The Fire Invaders such as Redzone, Roaring Invasion were the only Invaders who can unseal the Forbidden. Eventually, they succeeded and the Forbidden becomes Forbidden ~Sealed X~. Then Invaders led by started to remove the seals from the Forbidden and it finally awakens, becoming Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden. Once it awakens, all of the creatures in the snow mountain, regardless of Revolutionary and Invader were sealed, including Death the Lost, Demon Revolution and Dogiragon. As people thought it was the end, a new Dogiragon, Bolshack Dogiragon appears and unseals Dogiragon and fights Dokindam X. Death the Lost, however..... The unsealing of Dokindam X created Initials to serve him and transformed the continent into a living hell. It also turned Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie into Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic and made it his right-hand man. When the 2 Dogiragons fought Dokindam X, Miradante and Captain Dracken chased Gyuujinmaru all the way to the snow mountain where Dogiragon and Dokindam X fought. Then as the 2 sinister figures attacked the Revolutionaries, Gyuujinmaru spreads the lethal Ultimate invader virus and attempts to infect Dogiragon and Miradante with it. However, the friendship of the two made the Perfect Defense and blocked off the virus. Then Gyuujinmaru tried to fight back, but suddenly, he was killed off by a spear...by Dokindam X! The legend has finally come true, as Gyuujinmaru was the one who unsealed the forbidden. Now Dokindam X goes into a rampage and destroys everything in its sight, regardless of Revolutionary or Invader. The rampage also created Initials of all civilizations to serve him and D2 fields, areas which defy logic guarded by Initials were born. Then new, Multicolored Revolutionaries stood up against him and his servants D2P Heavy Pop, D2S King Walsura, D2K Jigokushivaku and D2V2 Forbidden Gigatron (Which was his left-hand man) were defeated. After the new master initials D2B Bubble, D2M Magurakazura and D2J Jelvis were defeated, Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader and Puchohenza, Mia Moja can finally take on Dokindam X, but it is not enough. In order to compensate this Wachagona, Muen Zangu has obtained the power of the D2 Field to help Puchohenza, and Dokindam X was crushed. However, peace has not came as another forbidden, VV-8, Forbidden Machine has been spawned and his messenger, Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic getting the remains of his power to become Blackout, ZERO Invasion. In fact all Forbiddens came from another planet and were assigned to destroy worlds, and there is a motherly body that controls all of them. As long as it is not defeated, peace will never come. Powers Dokindam X is an out of scale existence and thus comes with extremely powerful and unstable powers. Its most primary ability is to seal creatures with his spears which petrifies anything that they impale. Only Commands of the same civilization as the victim can remove the seals from the creatures. However, his most major ability in the background story is to disfigure landscapes and create disfigured life known as "Initials" who were each given a title and serves him. In the anime and manga, it also controls its owner and takes over him. If it is anywhere other than the battle zone, its owner is destroyed along with it. Its personality is highly destructive and violent and would simply exist to destroy all in its way. It also speaks English (Forbidden Text) in the Background Story, but in the anime and manga, it spoke in Japanese. Card Explaination Forbidden (Fake form) The card was first revealed to be a "Mystery Project" and was released in Corocoro as a promotional card. The promotional card is released in Forbidden characters and players deciphered the text to encounter a mysterious mechanic known as "Seals". While hopes upon it were high, it was later revealed that this card is a worthless preview form and it was left in the dust. Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ The impulse form of Dokindam X is put into the battle zone at the start of the game with 6 Seals on it. While it does nothing, putting a fire Command into the battle zone will remove a seal from it which is easily acheived in Redzone decks. It also doesn't leave the battle zone so it can't be removed by card removal which is good since it is considered to have a cost of 0. Dokindam X Then in the VSR anime, another card named "KNDN LEGEND DKDM X" was revealed and used it to defeat and the text was deciphered save for the maximum cost of the unchoosable spell range. At the same time what the "Seal" does is revealed and it was given the rarity "Forbidden Legend", which is a highest rarity that is equal to Double Victory and technically the same as a Super Rare. The number was revealed to be "4" which caused shock among players, even dissing it as the "Worst Card Ever" and "Something that does not live up to its name". There was also a mini version called that seemed to be more easier to use. OR IS IT? IS BOMBAZAR WEAK? In reality, straight after was released, decks using Dokindam X were winning a bunch of offical tournaments afterwards. This is because that Dokindam X would usually Forbidden Liberate when the opponent has around 1 to 2 shields and the chance of a Shield Trigger removing Dokindam X is slim (Beware, it is possible). Then as it had the cost 4 spell unchoosable ability, if the opponent has no shields it becomes difficult to remove save for Bolshack Dogiragon into a fixed removal or Orochi of the Hidden Blade as , and do not work on it. As a second use, it has seen use in MaltNEXT decks as a secondary finisher and Bolshack Dogiragon would actually help remove up to 2 seals from it on the opponent's turn and can cause reversal in an instant. Shield Trigger Commands can also help unseal it on the opponent's turn and the same unsealing effect can be triggered using this way. On the other hand, the mini had the same speed as Dokindam X as it starts from the hand and has to be summoned using 4 mana, and it is vulnerable to card removal, and its effect is watered down, so it was considered terrible and was left in the dust. (In fact this is a downgrade of Dokindam X is hinted in corocoro, saying that forbidden liberating it gives the same joy as liberating the original Dokindam X.) In Revolution Final the card has got a quick reprint and this time, the Impulse side is decorated with gold foil and the creature side is now a 3D holorgraphic work. Despite the increased flashiness, it was actually the same as any other super rare and can be obtained easily by buying a box. It also received support in the form of Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D which would make it impossible to remove, and thus nullifying Dokindam X's extreme demerit. Its Denjara Switch also allowed instant liberation of Dokindam X. This has been proven to win metagames in decks based on Deadzone with Dokindam X. Later on, decks based on Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader has also integrated it into them and used them as a command support for Dogiragon Buster and Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon. In , it was reprinted in order to correspond to the background story. The card's Sealed X side was covered in gold foil and the Dokindam X side was a 3D film which shows it throwing its seals. Therefore, the card is actually consisted of a 3D film with a thin piece of paper for the Sealed X side, and thus is extremely thin and may not be protected by larger sleeves. Therefore when using it, it is recommended to put it into a sideloading case and take care of it. Overall, this is a card with a good deal of potential and further support is expected. Anime *''Main Article'': This card is used by as his new trump card, but it corrupted him and used his body to destroy all duelists. It then corrupts Basara's right hand into a metallic claw and causes forbidden text to run all over his body, and also demands rare cards to be fed to it to increase its power, so an army of renegade duelists was built to serve him. It was later absorbed into a creature when serves as a cocoon of Dormageddon X, the true forbidden. It is possible that many copies of this card do exist, but they are all mere cards with regular creature spirits in them and only the one that Basara owns has the immense power to betray its owner in the flesh. Manga It is a legendary card that Basara and Number 2 found in order to turn the world into ZERO. It has no name, but Basara named it into Dokindam X. It is later revealed that 378 trillion copies of this creature exist in the world. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Metagame Status:Meta Category:Metagame Status:Junk Card Category:Forbidden